1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for forming containers from packaging card blanks of the type in which a clear plastic film is used in combination with a window opening in the card blank to provide a visual display of the article in the container, and in which at least a base section is provided for article support and as a region for applying product codes and symbols or other information.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Numerous types of visual display packages are known, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,221,473; 3,075,329; 3,018,879; and 3,185,295. Typical processes and apparatus for forming these display containers and packages are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,064,402; 3,018,879; 3,376,691; 3.075,330; and 3,075,329. The '879 Patent issued to Crane is of the type having a card blank with an aperture therein through which is formed a pocket in a plastic sheet lying on the opposite side of the blank. In most instances the opening in the blank is smaller than the article which is to be contained therein, and the film is heat-shrunk around the article after it is loaded into the package. The '295 Patent to Crane illustrates the use of a card which is folded about a center axis and which also employs the use of the heat-shrink film to enclose an article, wherein the base of the article forms the base of the stand-up package. Again, in this type of package, the film is shrunk about the article to form a tight package. These and other package styles found in the prior art are not readily adaptable to articles which, by themselves, are not capable of standing erect. Further, these packages do not provide areas to which a product code or symbol such as described in this invention may be located.